


Terrible Consequences

by A_Zap



Series: Stanuary 2018 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Stan gets in trouble, Stanuary, terrible trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Stan has grievously wronged Mabel. Now he must face the consequences.Stanuary Week 2: Trouble





	Terrible Consequences

Out of all the things he’d done in his lifetime, there were only a relatively few incidences that he could count on Ford’s hands where he felt that he was truly in trouble.

Most of these things were big, huge enough and bad enough that anyone could understand why it was trouble. And Stan had faced each and every incident with a steely determination to come out on top.

So why was it when facing the wrath of a twelve year old girl that Stan was well and truly shaking in his boots?

Mabel’s narrowed eyes stared him down, the light hitting her in such a way that made her look even more intimidating as shadows crossed her face.

“Grunkle Stan.” Her voice was completely flat. “I do hope you know what the consequences are.”

“Wa-wait!” Stan stammered. “I swear - I - I didn’t realize what I was doing! I didn’t mean to!”

A single eyebrow rose on Mabel’s face. “Excuses.” She snapped her fingers. “Dipper, hold him down.”

Stan hadn’t even noticed Dipper sneaking around him. “Gah!” He yelled out as Dipper pounced on him. “Let me go!” He wiggled around but found that he couldn’t escape his grasp. “Kid!”

“Sorry, Grunkle Stan.” Stan would’ve sworn that there was amusement in Dipper’s voice. “You should’ve known you would pay the price.”

“Grunkle Stan.” Mabel stepped forward. How could a girl covered in pink and glitter look so terrifying? She grinned. “Prepare for your punishment.”

“No! Please, no! No - “ Stan got cut-off as Mabel’s hands shot out at him.

“Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!” Mabel’s grin grew wider as she reached the one place where Stan was ticklish.

“Ah! Hah! Hah! Stop! Hah!” Stan laughed and wheezed. “Mercy! Ah ha ha!”

“No can do!” Dipper laughed himself at Stan’s misery.

“Take it like a man, Grunkle Stan!” Mabel insisted as her insidious hands tickled him harder.

“Noooooooooo!”

Grunkle Stan hadn’t expected this. He really hadn’t meant to do what he had.

How was he supposed to know how much trouble he’d get into by accidentally throwing out half of Mabel’s industrial strength glitter?

And now he could only face the terrible torture of tickling until Mabel was satisfied. Laugh and laugh despite the tears in his eyes as both she and Dipper grinned at him.

And he’d probably buy her more glitter in the morning. Hopefully that would sate Mabel’s sparkly needs.

Because for Paul Bunyan’s sake, he didn’t think he could endure a second punishment like this.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I debated between tickling and a reprise of the Stan's Wrong Song, but I figured Stan would hate this more. No one throws out Mabel's glitter. No one.
> 
> A bit short but this was just a funny idea I had for trouble so I decided to go with it. Sorry it's late. I'll try to do this week's one a bit quicker.


End file.
